


When Two Souls Meet.

by Divergent_shadow12



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divergent_shadow12/pseuds/Divergent_shadow12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Sebastian Moran met his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian had never really thought his life was dull. Everyone lived the same way, until they met their soul mate, the world simply coloured in black and white and shades of grey. He remembered growing up, wondering about colours, what the sky looked like or the grass and the trees, the water in the pond on his family’s property. He had asked question after question about what happened when you met the one and your world lit up, he knew that the colours faded if you weren’t touching, or you spent a lot of time apart.

  
Sebastian spent years touching everyone, every girl he found attractive, every boy, and when he discovered sex he found that whether your partner was your soul mate or not the world bloomed with colour even if only for a moment. It wasn’t difficult to find lovers, not really even at Eton the other boys, prefects and even house dames, constantly propositioned him. He took them constantly, aching for that bloom of colour, for the sense that just for a moment he was with the person he was meant to spend his life with.

  
When Sebastian went to university, he did quite well just as he always had, he continued to sleep around his number skyrocketing as he was able to be around more woman, more men, all different types though he definitely had a type. The freedom to actually be able to go out whenever he wanted was a blessing, it allowed him to meet more and more people, to learn that when it came to men he enjoyed those that resembled him, tall and bulky but women appealed to him when they had curves that never ended. He still constantly touched people but still never met the one he was supposed to be with, but he gained a reputation as an avid and accomplished lover. His four years at university were full of ridiculous antics and lots of lover but never any true relationships, never anything that lasted for more than a night or two.  
University soon came to an end and he had to make a decision on what he was going to do next. His father wanted him to follow in his footsteps and go into politics but Sebastian had no desire to be a political monkey for his father.

So after a few months of doing absolutely nothing, he decided on joining the army. Months and months spent in the hot desert with no woman and the same men over and over began to get dull and most of his leave was spent fucking anything that stood still long enough. Constantly looking for that fleeting definition of what a person looked like past the constant monochromatic world. His rise in the army was fast, a meteorological rise to the rank of colonel that allowed him access to many more partners. The problem now with the position was that he was soon risking discharge if he didn’t step down from the ranks and go home to retire in relative obedience. Sebastian wasn’t exactly a troublemaker, he just enjoyed fucking, and the whole reason he was home now was because he had spent the night in the arms of one of the higher-ranking officers wife. It probably had not been the smartest thing in the world since he knew the woman wasn’t his soul mate but she was gorgeous and willing but the man had caught them in bed and nearly gutted him and the wife for it. So now he was back in London, barely surviving on the pension and spending most nights in clubs and pubs drinking away his problems and looking for bedmates.


	2. The Pursuit

It had been months since he retired. Months of doing nothing but sitting in bars and drinking, finding willing women and men to bed, trying to find that perfect person meant for him, and seeking that sudden wash of colour when he reached bliss. Months of boredom and no work, everything was stagnant made only more real by the grey that coated the world. It all came in varying shades. The grey the only indication that the way you saw the world wasn’t quite right.

            Sebastian shook his head as he stared at his drink, the whiskey a light grey in the glass, his own fingers a few shades darker when he sensed himself being watched. He sat up a little straighter before putting on a charming smile and turning to look around. His smile faltered after a moment of scanning the bar and seeing nobody actually looking at him but still feeling the sensation of being watched, an unfortunate side effect of being in the army, constantly being on the lookout, constantly paranoid. The bar was packed, the crush of bodies pressing in on him and even being nearly a head taller than most people didn’t allow him to see everyone who was moving in and around the club.

Sebastian turned back to bar dismissing the crowds as he signaled the pretty bar tender to settle his tab, when the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he very nearly pulled the gun strapped to his back. Sebastian kept a hand on the gun as he settled the tab and headed for the doors without a partner, which was in and of itself odd. As he pushed into the cool evening air he took a deep breath and headed for his motorcycle while his eyes still scanned his surroundings. He moved to straddle the bike and finally released his near death grip on the butt of the gun. Sebastian took one last look around as he slipped his helmet on and kicked the bike to life, giving himself those few vital seconds to calm his nerves and his paranoia before shooting off into the night.

A good drive later Sebastian entered his flat finally feeling like he wasn’t on someone’s radar and let himself relax. Slipping out of his clothes he padded to the bathroom, kicked the knobs over to as hot as he could manage. As he was hoping that maybe he would actually get a hot shower, Sebastian heard his phone vibrate and frowned. Padding back over to his discarded clothes, he pulled the phone out of his jeans pocket and frowned again when he saw the message was from a blocked number. Curious, Sebastian clicked on the message and read it quickly.

**_I have heard that you are in need of a job Mr. Moran. -M_ **

Unhappy that some random person had managed to get his number Sebastian tossed the phone away and went back to his shower, ignoring the text for the time being. He was soon laid out in his bed with his hair still damp as he stared at the ceiling. He needed a job, he couldn’t deny that. The money the army paid him was barely enough to pay rent and keep both the lights and the heat going in the tiny, dingy flat. He drifted to sleep with the text on his mind and curled up tight to try and alleviate the cold.

Months went by yet every night Sebastian went out feeling as if he was being watched. Every time he made it home he received a message from the mysterious M. It was always the same thing: offering him a job. Sebastian would always ignore it and never respond simply because of his pride. In his opinion the worst thing about the messages and the feeling of being watched was that it was keeping him from finding a shag, keeping him from finding and bringing someone willing back to his home. He was getting beyond frustrated so as he stood outside the bar leaning against the railing and smoking a cigarette he felt a presence at his side. He took in the cropped dark head beside him, the too tight clothes, the peek of underwear from above the jeans, and he smiled slightly as he turned.

“Can I help you?” he asked the man taking in the fact that he kept his distance. Sebastian sighed. _Not up for a shag then,_ he thought to himself.

“Jim,” he said quietly, his accent, or lack thereof, giving nothing away about himself. “You’ve been ignoring my boss. He doesn’t appreciate being _ignored,_ ” he said softly.

Sebastian shook his head and stubbed out the cigarette before walking over to the outdoor bar to order another drink. He felt the man stay by his side as he sat on one of the stools and turned again to look at him, scanning him from head to foot.

“Well, Jim. I don’t appreciate strangers prying into my life. I don’t know how your boss got my number but you can tell him I’m not interested.” He took his drink and headed back into the bar searching for anyone who looked desperate enough to go home with him. After another hour or so and one extremely handsy woman on his arm Sebastian headed out still feeling like he was being watched. He just shook his head, pulled the woman close, and hailed a cab as he leaned down to kiss her, giving whoever was watching a good show.  He never got the woman’s name because it really didn’t matter. She was petite and dark haired and reminded him vaguely of the man he had met. She was on him the whole way back to his flat and he had a raging erection by the time he paid the cabbie and got himself and the woman up to the flat. He was kissing her as he swiftly unlocked the front door until he swore he heard a gun cock and he froze. Turning slowly he looked around the flat but not seeing or hearing anything further he turned back to the woman. As he pulled the last of her clothes off he lifted her off the floor and moved to the bed. Crawling over her he started kissing up her legs slowly working his way up her thighs. He froze abruptly when he felt cool steel pressed to the back of his head.

“I don’t appreciate being ignored Mr. Moran,” a thickly accented voice slid through his ears causing Sebastian to shiver. He tried to turn but felt the gun press harder against his skull and stilled. “Ah ah! No looking, Tiger,” the voice cooed.

“As I said I don’t like being ignored. So, final offer, Colonel. Come meet me tomorrow at my office and we will chat, as for now…” the voice trailed off and he felt the gun move. A single silenced shot made red blossom on the woman’s head and the pressure and the presence were gone. The only indication that anyone had been in his flat beside himself and the now dead woman was a business card.

_James Moriarty, Consulting Criminal_

He snorted as he read the words ‘consulting criminal’. Rolling off the dead woman, Sebastian started cleaning up the blood. First, he needed to get rid of the body. After, he needs to figure out what this James Moriarty wants from him.

He kept hearing that lilting voice as he worked to clean the flat and he couldn’t help but wonder what the man looked like. After he got rid of the body Sebastian flipped the mattress over, too exhausted to think about getting a new one let alone even disposing of this one. He laid down and drifted off to sleep, his dreams and his nightmares full of that cheeky Irish voice.


End file.
